Roger Dicken (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A Boat on the River Thames, London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Technology user | PlaceOfBirth = England, United Kingdom | Creators = Roy Thomas; Frank Robbins | First = Invaders Vol 1 14 | HistoryText = The man who would become Captain Wings possibly came from an upper middle class English background. He, like his fellow Crusaders, was a great patriot of his country and had wanted to help by enlisting for military service. Unfortunately they were all rejected for various reasons; Captain Wings had a slight heart murmur, which kept him from joining the RAF. The Nazi secret agent code-named Alfie used this sense of duty to recruit all the members of the Crusaders, which was really a plan to assassinate the king of England and discredit the Invaders. After being given his special wings, Captain Wings joined the newly formed super-hero team called the Crusaders. The next part of Alfie's scheme was to have the team gain credibility by assisting the Home Guard with the aftermath of a planned German bombing raid. Since Captain Wings, Thunderfist, and Tommy Lightning were in the area of the attack, they were able to beat the Invaders to the location of a fire and help stop it from rapidly blazing out of control. Captain Wings personally swooped into a burning building and flew two people to safety, while his teammates dealt with other emergency situations. Afterwards, the Invaders arrived and the two teams greeted each other, however when Captain America enquired about the source of their powers the Crusaders mysteriously departed with haste. That same day the Crusader named Dyna-Mite saved the life of King George VI from an assassin, while the Invaders where led off on a diversion set by Alfie. For their quick assistance and the notable late arrival of the Invaders yet again, the Crusaders where named his majesty's new personal honor guard. Later that night, on board a boat moored at a darkened dock on the Thames river, the members of the Crusaders were each expressing a feeling that something was wrong and an unease with them guarding the king. A major concern among them all was a lack of knowledge of how their powers truly worked and just why they had been chosen to wield them. Suddenly Alfie arrived and the team preceded to question him about these matters, and so he showed them a belt, that he wore, which controlled the source of their powers; he then demonstrated that he could to turn them off as easily as a radio. He further explained that it had been their sense of patriotism that had led to their being chosen, and with their new powers they were now more valuable than an entire regiment when it came to protecting his Majesty. When the idea that the Invaders could just as easily guard the king if they were not able to, Alfie called the Invaders Nazi agents and produced a bunch of photographs to backup his claim. In fact, he even stated that this had been the reason that the Crusaders had been created and in the end he managed to convince most of the team that he was a liaison for the British Royal Navy. The next day, while the Crusaders were guarding King George VI at a christening ceremony for a new naval vessel, Captain Wings was pondering the absence of Dyna-Mite. When the Invaders suddenly arrived and tried to stop the king from smashing the bottle against the hull of the ship. The Crusaders leapt into action to protect his Majesty from what they thought were Nazi agents, with Ghost Girl and Captain Wings both confronting Toro. The king decided to finish the ceremony and then go to safety, but the Human Torch snatched the bottle and threw it to the Sub-Mariner, who hurled it out to sea where it exploded. This brought a realization that it had been a booby trap set by Alfie, whom was killed soon afterwards when his car fell off a bridge and exploded while being pursued by the Human Torch. The Crusaders stripped off the now useless gear, that they had worn with honor and enabled them to be heroes in the defense of their homelands. Captain Wings expressed their thanks to the Invaders for the timely intervention, and how they all felt like fools. Captain America told them to not feel that way since it had been an ingenious scheme that had appealed to their patriotism and how it was a time when most would find it a hard thing to resist such a call to arms. | Powers = | Abilities = He is an excellent hand to hand fighter. | Strength = He is a man who works out enough to hold onto others while aloft in flight. | Weaknesses = Captain Wings suffered from a heart murmur. | Equipment = He wears a wing harness that allows him to glide, which gives him the appearance of flying. He has developed several aerial stunts, one in particular allows him to use his wings like a bellow which causes a burst of air. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Real name revealed in The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z Hardcover Vol. 3. | Trivia = The Crusaders were created as counterparts to the Freedom Fighters, Golden Age characters originally owned by Quality Comics, and later, at the time in question, by DC Comics, with each member an analogue for one of the Freedom Fighters. In Captain Wings' case, he was an homage to the Black Condor. | Links = }} Category:Crusaders Members Category:WWII Characters Category:Flight Category:Armor Users